The present invention relates to the field of linen hampers. Such hampers often have a foot pedal which when pressed, lifts the lid on the hamper. When the users foot is removed, the lid closes, often with a bang. One company has a large solid walled, heavy clothes hamper which includes a damper cause the lid to close more slowly when the user's foot is removed.